<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching the Assassin by Kerica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164041">Catching the Assassin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerica/pseuds/Kerica'>Kerica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kerica Shepard [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), F/M, Hallucinogens, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Thane's POV, Thane's not Dying, drell venom, no beta we die like men, no kepral's syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerica/pseuds/Kerica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once before he was woken by the smell of spices. This time, it's to the smell of cherry blossoms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thane Krios/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kerica Shepard [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/972312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching the Assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thane's got a chronic illness but it's manageable, not life-threatening. It's not mentioned here in the first chapter. </p><p>Kerica Shepard is a Mutt genetically, but she doesn't have Asian descent at all. I'm just somebody who's been into Oriental stuff since I was 16 and I have a sister who's sense of smell is freaking crazy and she told me I smell like cherry blossoms. So there you go.</p><p>POV switch towards the end to Shepard's! the 'accidental knotting' part of the tags is briefly thought of by her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he was knocked out of his battle sleep, the feeling was so jarring, he was reminded of his late wife. Yet this time, he held no weapon in his hand and he was confused as he tried to figure out what triggered his awakening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing he had to go off of was the pleasing scent managing to reach his nose in spite of the other not-so-nice smells in the bar. Cherries, but softer. A flash of that human tree with pink flowers that bloomed in spring. So, he had to wonder if the owner was soft, sweet, or tart. Perhaps all of the above. He was not naive to think it could only belong to a woman. He'd encountered men with similar dispositions before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in his surroundings with a new light. He had to reassess, remember what it was he had been doing while locked away within himself. He was aware he was on a mission. Knew where he was and on what planet. Yet it was the nuances that evaded him until he backtracked through his memories, mindful not to slip into speaking aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What took him by surprise was when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>there among the flashes. In the corner of his eye. By the bar. Coming and going on her own business with a Turian on her tail and someone else. A salarian? Hmm. Quite a ragtag group. Yet that had been where the scent of cherry blossoms came from. Her. She had strode right by him, but due to his skills had not seen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It...intrigued him greatly. His body was reacting in a way that hadn't possessed him in roughly 20 years. It wasn't a raw, unbridled passion as if he were a youth, but it was a drive to be near her. He knew who she was with that posse, but he still felt the need to stand by her side and look out for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite an oddity. Part of him wondered if the company she had felt the same or if they acted on duty alone. The Turian perhaps felt it. It was in the way he moved. Always ready to turn on a dime. Anticipating her movements and acting accordingly. That kind of prediction only comes from being around someone for a long time. Being in their presence nearly every waking moment, or perhaps in this instance in every battle fought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't see her for a while after he awoke to her presence. Which was fine. He had other things to attend to after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived late in the evening, he had more intel on her. Commander Shepard, and the one he had been contacted about who was on a suicide mission. This woman was a Spectre. Someone to be revered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet...she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He half expected the Turian to be on her heels. Even wearing a simple outfit, the fact she didn't have anyone with her was catching more than just his own eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He didn't like it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he thought twice about it, he was by her side, slipping into the booth and cutting off another patron who had opened his mouth to say 'hey'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked the smile that played across her lips, and it was only his skills that caught he had made the bartender smirk as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said nothing for about half an hour, simply sitting in silence. He took no drink besides a cool glass of iced tea which was already gone, and she nursed two shots of honey brandy. The bartender also didn't skimp as was the common practice to make people pay for more. Each glass was filled almost to the brim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My outfit matches your scales." Were the first words she spoke to him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her voice was higher than he expected, but as soon as it reached his ear canals he was taken. More than he had been by her scent. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that might be why no one else has come to bother me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an involuntary twitch to his mouth. "Oh?" He responded smoothly. Simply. Easy. Permit her to keep speaking without too much effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The guy before didn't even challenge you." That playful smile again. This one didn't reach her eyes as much. "You are like a void in this massive room. You could be anywhere, and you could not be seen if you didn't want to be. So, perhaps the reality is your presence envelops mine. An oddity considering who I am. Which means on some level you are choosing to extend your aura."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aura?" He pressed again, adding that touch of curiosity while lacing his fingers on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's another term for presence, I suppose. I'm sure you are too busy for supernatural discussions." She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary. I will be here as long as you are." Well, she'd gotten him to speak now. "I know what an Aura is. I was surprised to hear the term. Those who believe in the...supernatural among humans are few and far between, or they keep to themselves even if they do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light in her eyes accompanied her smile. "Indeed. You know then that some people believe biotics are like magic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that pertain to you?" He countered, tilting his head. Her light was infectious and he could feel his lips quirking again. He only wished now to see the true color of those eyes outside of the bar's neon hue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did when I was younger. As I grew older and learned how it works, most of the wonder is gone. Yet I do still feel that way when I use it. Or when I feel other biotics close to me." She gave him a sideways glance. "I believe in the supernatural outside of biotics, however. Like auras." She suddenly became quiet as she spun her empty glass around in her hands. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to be subtle by only worrying a small amount of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking into consideration what she had said in confidence, he took a shot in the dark. "You feel comfortable in mine. I have noticed how the tension in your shoulders lessened the longer we were here. On some level, you trust me." He used her own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I imagine you think that is stupid. Considering we’re strangers." She shifted in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became aware of something different in the air. It caused him to rumble and shift his weight onto one arm to look at her more closely. "I will not lie to you. I at least expected the Turian to be with you, yet you came here alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bitter, huffing sort of laugh. A pinch between her brow and her smile turned into a sneer. It caught him off guard and he straightened. He struck a nerve. "His mind is elsewhere, and least of all on me. Look...I'm not stupid, but let's pretend. Neither of us gave names, but we don't need to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That...also caught him by surprise. She knew who he was? He supposed if it was the same contract he was offered for the suicide mission then perhaps putting two and two together wasn't so difficult. Yet...what was she trying to say? "No, we do not." He agreed slowly, hoping to gain more insight without pushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...want you to know I'm in an open relationship and I may not be able to get drunk anymore for liquid courage, but I think trusting you is good enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a long pause, watching her breathing increase. Nerves. She had said something that took a lot of courage in her mind. "I have been...propositioned in different ways before, but that is...new." He tilted his head at her, hoping he had not presumed wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the neon lights he could see the way her face turned red; more flushed than at any other point during their conversation. The stool made a noise as she stood. "I am sorry. I probably shouldn't have. I'll-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught her hand and her breathing stuttered in her throat. "Trust is important when offering yourself to another. I have seen too many throw away all decency. I appreciate your honesty. It is good to know you have a conscious and do not wish to betray those you care for by being with-" he paused, searching eyes that spoke volumes, "-</span>
  <em>
    <span>a stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span>." For even if they knew who each other were, names had not been exchanged. They would remain strangers until she forced their paths to cross in the future for the contract. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never done this before." It was a whisper, but he doubted she could lie or even lie very well if she did. So honest and open and he thought about how she called herself stupid for being so vulnerable. Any other time, he would say yes. She was being incredibly irresponsible. Yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the instant he had reawakened because of her scent of cherry blossoms, he was sworn to be her guardian. It was why he had been compelled to sit beside her. To wait until he had been spoken to before speaking to her. "You needn't worry, Siha." He stood now, still holding her hand. He held up his other when her mouth opened to pose the question he knew she wanted to ask. "For tonight, allow me to call you that and do not think about it too deeply."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was tender as she nodded and the tension in her shoulders disappeared all over again. He was relieved by it. He took a second to observe her. A shorter woman. Compact and only coming to the middle of his chest. How endearing. With a nod of his own, he tugged her hand for her to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leading her away from the bar, he kept to the shadows as he had been. In a pleasing turn of events, she was able to keep pace with him, her footsteps no longer weighed down by armor were light and nearly soundless. With training, she could be amazing at stealth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she tugged his hand, "I have private quarters my friend gave me here on Illium. I don't think she would like it if I didn't make it back there after the day we had. I wouldn't put it past her to send people looking for me out of concern, either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you are a bit more responsible than I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girlish sound of giggling let him know he had been successful in his teasing and hadn't upset her. He was glad he was right that she had a sense of humor. "I don't mind going there." He let go of her hand, and then felt...cold. "I will follow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was seamless for her, going from the shadows into the light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No longer muddled by the bar, he saw her in her natural state on their way through Illium to her place away from her ship. Her hair was blond, but he saw the faint peek of brown at the roots; not her natural color, then. Short, too. Off her neck and </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped into the sky car she nabbed with ease, and they went to the apartment district away from the hustle and bustle of the offices and the bar. It was quiet yet not uncomfortable. He could sense her anticipation and it made him...eager. It was nice not to be lost in the waves of lust and they both had a clear head on their shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he did feel odd considering he had not been with anyone in 20 years, he did not feel as though what he was doing was wrong. This woman was remarkable from what he had gathered while she had been on her mission. Siha had not been a term he made lightly. Should this be a one time deal, he was glad to be making it. One selfish thing before he went on his own mission he did not believe he would survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They landed and once out of the sky car he dragged her to the shadows to survey anyone coming or going after them. Not that she seemed to mind. Her scent was stronger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>distracting him. Satisfied after a moment he peered down at her. "Are you enjoying yourself, Siha?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another genuine smile. "It's like I'm on an adventure. C'mon, this way." Just like that he was following her again, but she stayed within his element until she was forced down a different path. He could follow unnoticed easily, and she seemed to rely on that all the way to the front door of her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the doors were open and they were both inside, he swept her up by slipping his arm around her waist and the knuckles of his free hand brushed across her cheek. "I hope you don't think our adventure is finished simply because we reached our destination."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adored how her breath caught in her throat and how her body melted into his. Her lights were on from motion sensors, and he finally got a look at her eyes. Like pale stones reminiscent of jade circles found on oriental charms. Cherry blossoms and jade. Her smile was directed at him and it made his heart squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>our adventure of the night isn't over, good sir. I did bring you all this way. What a shame it would be to waste it." Her hands were wandering up and down his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am flattered that you think I am 'good' at all." A thumb across her cheek. "I warn you, anything you ingest could cause hallucinations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face fell and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Did anyone else get to see this? "Alcohol burns through my system thanks to my implants, but even before that I had a high tolerance. For your hallucinations, small doses should burn off within 10 minutes. I express consent to you now to touch me. Foreplay, I guess, removing clothes and whatnot. In case my reaction concerns you enough you don't know. I brought you here this far. Unless I start screaming and my reaction is bad, I should be fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small drop to his shoulders to show relief. "You are well thought out about this, Siha. I am glad for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like me to call you 'sir'?" She had a sudden pinch to her brow. "You call me Siha, but I am left at a loss. I can give people nicknames, but I want something better than that for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fair point.” He was being kept on his toes. He hadn’t expected her to want to offer him something more respectful. “You may call me 'sir' if it suits you, but are we strangers on equal footing or are we in a power-play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A click of her tongue and a hum vibrating in her throat. "Equal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then instead, Sere would be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sere." Right the first time, he was impressed. A keen sense for detail even across the translator. "Kiss me then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don't leave a woman hangin' too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been simply holding her for some time, hadn’t he? "As you wish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Siha</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The hand on her cheek moved to her hair, and when he moved in her mouth opened for him readily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an explosion through his body. A chain reaction that left his fingertips tingling. They moaned into each other as his tongue danced with hers. She tasted like honey from her drink and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>suited</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Her tongue rubbed across his in deliberate motions, feeling, exploring, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>euphoric</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It sent sparks through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used his hold on her hair to tip her head, teeth grazing across her jaw. Her gasp was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his ear canal, and for a moment he was confused as to why it felt as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who was experiencing venom hallucinations. Everything was heightened and he pressed her closer to his solid body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had fallen to his knees when he first met Irikah all those years ago. Her spice on the wind and sunset eyes awakening him and he had been driven to meet her as if his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now here he was, still on his feet but his body was thrumming with life, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>energy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t deserve it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Didn’t deserve this feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet as she moaned again and gripped the lapels of his jacket, he could only whisper prayers in his head and into the skin of her shoulder. He must have blazed a trail down her neck while his mind was elsewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lights dim.” She called into the room and they plunged into near-darkness. “That...venom is...fast-acting, isn’t it?” her words were slow, like she was trying to pry them into the open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” He rumbled. She trembled in his grasp and he took note that she liked the sound. He forced himself back and looked at her. The jade circles were glassy, but he saw a pinch in her brow as she looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened when she gasped and ducked into his chest, a curse word escaping her in a hiss. His first instinct was to survey the room, but there was nothing amiss and now she was shaking not from pleasure but from fear. “The dark?” he asked simply. When she nodded it was his turn to hum and he tipped her chin up, “Look at me. Focus on me and breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, and after a shaky moment she managed to choke out, “Lights 70 percent.” There. Not as bright as when they first walked in, but certainly not dark enough for the shadows to become enemies when she had walked among them so confidently. Her hand moved to wave at her side, “Door there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Then…” she had the pinch in her brow again. Her finger found his chest and he was fascinated by the level of awareness she still had. “Door,” she tapped twice where her finger had landed, “Wall...corner. Wall...opening.” His eyes followed the path she drew on his chest across the apartment and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With ease he scooped her up. Eight minutes. She squeaked and the laugh that followed was free. As he strode through the place he smelled salt, but when he glanced at her she was grinning while her nose brushed against his vest. Good tears, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nipped his collarbone, and it was only his training that kept him from faltering. Once past the opening the door to the right opened to reveal a large bathroom. So going left...ah, yes, here was the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights turned on automatically at the same dimness and turned off behind him once he was inside. Being considerate of her visual stimuli, he set her down gently on the bed. That was when she tugged on his jacket and then pointed at his boots with a frown. Chuckling, he toed them off and watched as she peeled hers from her feet with a relieved sigh, tossing them out of the way. She reached for him, but he simply caught her hand and kissed her fingertips, “I’ll undress myself. Less frustration for you.” She hummed in response and he tilted his head at her, “You’ve gone rather quiet. Are you alright, Siha?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile, soft and with pink cheeks. Shy. “Buzzy. Fuzzy...mmph,” she put her hand over her mouth and looked away, cheeks going even more flushed. He wondered now, if the neon lights of the bar had hidden her color and if she had been blushing quite a bit before he called her on her proposition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. Would you like me to undress you, as well?” he asked, jacket already discarded and he was working on the undersuit. She closed her eyes and undid the zipper and reached down, crossing her arms as she grabbed the hem and pulled off the tight green tunic portion of her outfit. The part of it she had said matched his scales. After tossing it she looked disoriented, so he climbed up on the bed once he was only in his underwear and touched her face. A gentle brush of his fingers on hot skin. “I’ll take it from here.” He soothed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six minutes now. Judging by her breathing and the way she pressed herself into his touch, she was in the deepest parts of it. He double-blinked, his own breathing shallow as her scent was so much stronger now without her tunic. She was rolling her hips and he hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. “Siha…” he purred, marveling at how her body erupted into that strange human phenomena called goosebumps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands came up, touching his frills and his head jerked by reflex, but she wasn’t deterred. Instead she continued to stroke the red ribbing along his neck, her face in awe of him and he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>unworthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her gaze. In her absence he had watched videos of her and he was amazed such a fierce entity lay beneath him now. His scales felt like they were on fire with her touch across his arms, shoulders and the back of his head as she explored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as her fingers finished following the raised ridges along his scalp, she pulled him down into another kiss. His reaction-time had allowed him to keep his lips tightly sealed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouth was not open. The kisses were soft but many, and he lowered his body to settle more comfortably between her legs and he allowed his eyes to close. To feel instead of see. Her body was pliant and soft in ways he was not. They came so close to kissing deeply again, but even while under the influence of his venom she had restraint. How much willpower did this woman have? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questing fingers scorched down his back and it was his turn to shudder. His hand slipped over her waist, feeling the smoothness of her skin and he repeated what he had done in the entryway, but this time nipping and licking at the other side of her jaw. He paid attention as he followed the rush of her pulse under his tongue. Returning her gesture of biting her collarbone and was pleased as her body arched into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four minutes. Her whimpers and increased squirming as he kissed across her body was starting to affect him, his already tight-fit underwear becoming impossibly so as time wore on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he moved to relieve her of her chest binding she placed her hand over his and shook her head. Was it for him because they were different? He would have to ask when she became lucid. He knew the chest was pleasurable for humans as he had caught targets in the throws of passion before, and was confused why she did not want it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he skipped over the binding and kissed down her stomach. Her gasp was pleasing to hear and as he roamed he discovered quite the ticklish spot on the right side by her hip. She did not like it, smacking his shoulder when he teased too long, but her giggles were good regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers hooked on her trousers and pulled them halfway down her thighs in one go, only to pause when her scent invaded his senses even stronger than before. He turned the fabric in his hands believing he had gathered both her trousers and undergarments together, but found that no, he had not. So she had smelled so good for so long because she hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>worn</span>
  </em>
  <span> undergarments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pang in his chest. Had he not come over to join her at the bar, would she have…? Was she planning to…? Yet she had been so afraid of his response. They had shared those words about trust. Her ‘open relationship’ didn’t mean she could have just anyone, did it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing her trousers all the way, he sat on his heels, observing her. Nearly naked in this bed he was sure she herself had never been in before. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could see it in the way her lower region glistened in the fluorescent lighting. Had he done that? Truely? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sere?” his head snapped up at the sound of her voice. “Am I...is this...?” her words were still broken, but the glassiness was fading. She put her thighs together and seemed to shrink in on herself. Afraid again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finger glided over her legs in an attempt to soothe. “Are you with me again, Siha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” A short nod. “Still...spinning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” he murmured, going over the rise of her knees and smoothing over her thighs with his palms, “Why were you at the bar, Siha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shocked, panicked look as her eyes went wide, showing him more of the whites of them. “Wasn’t...no one...then you…” she fumbled and looked pained. He wasn’t able to part her thighs with his gentle touches and her arms were around herself, “Wouldn’t believe me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I would.” He countered. He didn’t try to force her to let him back into her embrace. She was still under the influence, so he moved to lay beside her. One hand rested on her hip, his thumb rubbing back and forth absently. He pulled her to be on her side as well to face him. “You are honest, Siha. I can see that. So allow me to be your words and see if I have this right. You went to the bar to drink away your day. A common practice. You were frustrated and upset; I could see that in the way you carried yourself. Even when you sat on the stool you were closed in, as you are now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched her arm and when he took a deep breath through his nose she copied the action. “You did not intend to sleep with anyone. You were not in the right mind. Then I kept you company. Sat with you in silence until you spoke to me. Only half an hour and you felt comfortable enough to share things about yourself I am sure not many know.” The pink of her cheeks was back. “You trusted me. Felt comfortable near me. We are strangers, but you allowed yourself to ask me for this moment we share now. I am flattered, and honored. I have done my best not to betray that trust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was back at her face, tilting her head to look at him. “I did not mean to doubt you, Siha.” He paused, and decided it would be best to share a bit of honesty as well. “Just as...you have not done this before, neither have I. I have only ever been with one, but I said yes to you. Not explicitly, but I followed you. We were not consumed by lust and need or driven by lowered inhibitions. It was our free will that led us here. Our want to see where this could go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sere…” she nosed his palm and kissed the heel of it. “You...are right.” She had relaxed again, and he pushed himself into her space to peck a soft light kiss to her lips. Which turned into more soft and slow kisses that wouldn’t get her lost in the venom again. Somehow, this was just as euphoric as the deep kiss that started it and he felt more heat sing through his veins when he heard her moan for him. “What...made you...stop? Question?” she finally managed to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No underwear when you’re still wearing your bra. Why did you stop me from removing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” her face was blotchy with her blush, “I...it’s called… ‘going commando’...I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wear</span>
  </em>
  <span>...any.” she sighed. “My chest...don’t care…for touch.” she shrugged. They were holding each other, but there was no urgency. That meant more to him than anything else. The ease of simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her. He was also glad she was relaxed again and no longer afraid. “Sere...I want…” her face had ended up on his chest, and she was kissing him there, teasing along where the red met the green. “Even if it’s quiet...I want to...hear more from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was feeling better now. Clear communication was back. “You guessed it’s hard for me to let go?” his nose brushed through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...but I hear you growling and…” she shifted in his arms, thighs rubbing, “I like it. I like your voice. I want to hear you...do more than that, even just a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tug on his lips. “You wish to hear me moan.” He rolled them back to their previous position, himself between her legs which fell apart with ease. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, shuddering and dropping his head to kiss her throat. “Your scent is divine, Siha. There’s been many times so far where I have felt a moan burn in my throat, but it is normal for me to hold back. You want to know you are affecting me. That you are attractive. I can assure you, you are succeeding and you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you read my mind?” she asked, seeming in awe again and he was able to make her gasp again by scraping his teeth at her shoulder. “I like biting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he pressed his teeth where he had teased and was rewarded with a deep groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Experience yields the ability to read people with ease. You, Siha, are so open and honest it is like breathing to understand what you mean to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably more than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked his head up with a start, but all she gave him was a sad smile he did not like and he made a soft ‘mmph’ sound when she grabbed the back of his head and brought him back to pepper many kisses on his lips again. “Nevermind it, Sere. As you wish to keep the meaning of ‘Siha’ to yourself, I will keep this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” He sighed against her mouth. Secrets. Even an honest soul such as this woman would have them. He was the last person who could judge or pry, so he let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to touch me, Sere. Please.” She was breathing shallow, eyes half-lidded so he only saw a portion of the pale green that seemed to see right through him. Which was impossible. No one </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Yet it felt like it with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Siha need not beg.” He slipped. His heart rate rushed in his ears...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he should have expected her to be there to catch him. “Yours.” It was only for tonight, they both knew, but her confirmation made him go right for her center without anymore preamble. Fused fingers slid through brown curls and caressed her slick folds, amazed by it and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>moan then, quietly, as it sent a fresh wave of sweetness to his nose. Struck with a need, his next kiss was far from the gentle presses of their mouths. It was fierce and hard, growling when she rolled herself into his hand with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gone from her mouth, he shifted down the bed to kiss her abdomen, watching the muscles flutter before he kissed her pubic mound. The first swipe of his tongue across her wetness had her jolting and his arm draped across her hips, holding her down with ease. She made a confused noise, eyes wide again, but he teased her opening with his fused fingers and licked her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sere, you-ah!” she cried out and her hips bucked beneath his arm as his tongue brushed over the top of her folds where a hooded nub was. Taking advantage of this discovery, he latched his mouth over it and her resulting shriek had him rumbling, pleased. “Goddess, Sere...Sere, the vibrations-” he did it again without anymore explanation and her head slammed back into the pillow, her back arching and hips rolling. All the while, his fused fingers slid into her awaiting body. It felt like she was trying to suck them in, so he had to control the depth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sere, I’m still...that feels…” and then her body went rigid, her breath halting entirely. Internally, he felt her walls throbbing and clamping down around his fingers. His lids fluttered and he moaned against her. The whimper and squirming made him push his fingers even deeper and she trembled hard, sucking in air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had pulled away from tasting her and he felt pride in his chest seeing her disheveled and breathing hard. “Beautiful…” he murmured, his voice genuine even though it was more ragged than it had been before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you, Sere,” one leg came up and her toe hooked on the band of his underwear. “I’m the furthest from afraid of what you have to offer me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What an interesting choice of words. Offer. She had offered herself to him at the bar, but no. This warrior of Arashu was someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to offer </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. Perhaps not ‘had to’, she would not like him feeling as if this was an obligation. Coaxing her leg back down onto the bed, he sat back and removed his tight black underwear, tossing them to join the rest of the discarded clothing. “I am yours tonight, Siha. If you want me, you shall have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such an endearing way she acted, her hand over her mouth with a shy smile peeking from underneath. Her eyes had widened briefly, but he saw the attraction there as she took him in. She leaned up, her hand landing on the center of his chest. Slowly, with such a tender touch and thoughtful gaze, she ran her fingers over the stripes on his body. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>admired</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and her approval made him straighten even as he balanced on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her fingers wrapped around his cock and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one to gasp. His ever-present mind zeroed in on the point of contact. Such small hands, but elegant in the way they moved across his sensitive flesh. How was that even possible? How could a person like her exist? “Siha…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice was strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me want to do so much to you,” she was kissing the red ribbing of the right side of his neck until she could reach and kiss each individual frill. “Everything about you is dangerous, but you’re being so gentle and kind with me. I love that.” It made his heart stutter in his chest. So close yet so far. Did she say the word freely with people she was close to? “Take me, Sere.” She squeezed from base to tapered tip and he nearly collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving her back onto the bed, he watched her smile and spread herself for him. He saw the glimmer of fluid on her thumb. She licked it off slowly, jade eyes boring into his. That drove a hot knife into his gut and his hand came down on her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another heavy hard kiss and the head of his cock rubbed against her slickness. Reaching between them, she guided him to slip inside. While he had control of his fingers, when he felt her walls clamping around him and sucking him in he could only obey with the first real groan falling from his lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Siha</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pliable to her wishes, coming closer to her body with his elbow digging into the mattress and holding him up so he didn’t crush her. Disoriented, he could only still himself for a moment once sheathed within her. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>warmth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>tightness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was so different than anything he had experienced before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” she gripped onto his back, nails scraping against his scales. “Sere…” her legs came around his hips, heels digging into his flank and driving him deeper making them </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> moan at the feeling. Now he was completely flush, bottomed out and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dizzy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Move,” she told him. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to move, his control slipping from his grasp at every twitch of her walls around his length. So she rolled and bucked her hips into his, using her legs hooked over his thighs as leverage. His head thumped onto her shoulder, a ragged, uneven breath punched out of him. “More, please, Sere…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undulating his hips in shallow, jerky thrusts, he didn’t want this to be over before it started. Yet he could feel her canting her hips into his and the angle changed the feeling. The more he gyrated, the heavier her breathing became. She sounded like a sweet bird with the high pitched panting. He noticed through his haze that she’d lost her words again, but was shameless in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched and she locked up around him, and he recognized the fluttering around his cock from around his fingers earlier. “...again?” his voice cracked, delirious with the feeling. Without his realizing his pace had picked up. Still shallow, but more forceful. She was trembling around him as her breath came back in a rush, gasping for air. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as if she was trying to use him as an anchor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she managed, “Extra sensitive...ah...feels like it...keeps going…” she whimpered and writhed under him, seemingly from overstimulation, “Sere, I need...harder…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had told her she didn’t need to beg, and his control was on a thin thread. Gripping her hips, he complied. Pulling out just a little further he picked up the pace and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lost within her sounds, her scent, the way she felt wrapped around him. She almost sounded like she was sobbing, but he didn’t smell salt. Not only that she urged him on with her heels digging into the base of his spine, so he knew he wasn’t hurting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another rush of fluttering around his cock and he nearly came. Her back was bowed so beautifully and he leaned back just a bit, one hand smoothing over her stomach while the other kept its anchor at her hip. At the same time, the slight shift in angle had her crying out in a different way and meeting his hips with increased vigor. He choked on his air, and it took a second to register her hands on his biceps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that...just like that...oh…” she was whining, but then...there was a shift. By some pull of the supernatural she spoke of at the start of their encounter, his eyes met hers. There was a crackle, she was glowing blue, and as if drawn by hers his own buzzed around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never…” she started, lids fluttering but keeping locked with his, “No one...inside me, Sere. Want you to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the times before, he instinctively knew what she was saying in the words unspoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never had anyone release inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SNAP</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The burning feeling in his groin exploded, and as his hips lost their rhythm he threw his head back with the loudest noise he’d made all night. A shout of the name he had given her to the ceiling; to the heavens and the sea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Siha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flush against her, he emptied everything he had into her greedy little body while both their biotics bathed the room with blue.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kerica’s eyes fluttered open and she sighed at the sound of the door swishing closed. If he had wanted to leave undetected, she was well aware he could have. Instead, he chose to let her hear his departure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tucked the blankets around her, she noticed. After they came he had collapsed on top of her, locked inside her body by the flare at the base of his cock. It wasn’t as large as she had researched Turian knots to be, but it had felt comfortable, nice. He had been kind enough to roll them onto their sides once he caught his breath, and she had passed out in his arms with a ‘thank you’ whispered on her lips. He hadn’t responded, only stroked her hair until her breathing evened out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had sensed he had been troubled, no doubt about the knotting, but perhaps in the future she could inquire about it. As it were, he must have softened a while ago because she was dry save for the fresh slick from herself. He had cleaned her up thoroughly, but she wasn’t surprised by that, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It brought her next order of business to mind. Freeing her arm from the blankets while light peeked in through the blinds, she opened her omni-tool and put in the pin to unlock privacy mode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EDI?” she called, voice a little raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Shepard! It is only thanks to Dr. T’soni informing the Normandy that you are at your temporary apartment that half your crew has not come to search for you. I am glad to read you are not injured, but many of them are worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know you were worried too, EDI,” Kerica huffed a laugh, “I’ll be there within the hour should morning traffic be kind to me. In the meantime, will you ask Mordin what kind of soap I could buy or if there’s a quick fix he can make me to mask my scent from Garrus and Grunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can, but may I inquire about the reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for asking. I need to know because I do not want Garrus to be upset and therefore be distracted on missions, and I don’t want Grunt to ask questions I don’t want to answer. This is confidential between you, Mordin and I - I slept with Thane Krios, one of the people from the list I need to grab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night was not for business, and I know I’ll see him again after I get some information from Liara. Trust me, EDI. He’ll be part of the crew before the week’s out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, Shepard. Mordin has informed me that there is a soap that can easily be bought on Illium and delivered to the Normandy. He can also synthesize a scent blocker once you return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you order that soap for me then, EDI? If it comes in a small bulk I’ll take it.” It was going to be a long day, maybe two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she caught up with Thane, she hoped he’d like to hit the reset button and be friends. He was going to make a wonderful combat partner at the very least, she knew it. If they became more than friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was par for the course, now wasn’t it?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plz like and share I worked on this 7k word monstrosity for 3 days ToT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>